Paparazzi Work
by gOodEviL
Summary: Sakura as an amateur photographer turns out to be a paparazzi of Sasuke Uchiha. SakuVSIno, SakuSasu,HinaNaru,
1. The Paparazzi

A/N: Hi guys, this would only be my third fanfic, so I really wish that you would like this story. Anyways, just have fun reading and review afterwards if you have time. ♥!

---------------------------☼----------------------------

Chapter 1

"The Paparazzi"

---------------------------☼----------------------------

"I hope boss would like these photos I've taken." Sakura, wearing brown trousers and pink polo with comfy jacket over it and a camera hanging on her neck, sighed over the pictures from a small envelope.

"Sigh, I just can't find anything that boss would appreciate." She said under her breath sitting on a bench and waiting for a bus to stop. "I don't know what to do! If I mess up again, I could loose my first job! This is just so damn HARD!"

BEEP! BEEP!

"What the-" she trailed off after seeing a blue convertible playing loud music with its powerful speakers and a blond man driving it stopped in front of her.

"Hey, Saku! What's up!" the man shouted from his car, taking his shades off to see Sakura's face better.

"Naruto!" Sakura jerked with her eyes wide opened.

"Yep, hop on!" He invited.

Sakura didn't make any hesitation and walked towards his shiny car. She opened the passenger's door and quickly slid her body in it.

Naruto started to run his car and said, "Well, it's been a long time since we've seen each other, Saku."

"Yeah, I didn't even recognize you at first. (giggle) So, you're busy with something?" Sakura asked holding the tail of her long, pink hair.

"Yep, quite busy holding my talents."

"Talents? You mean you're a talent scout?" Sakura asked a bit surprised.

"Exactly, (snigger) I don't want to brag about it, but I'm currently handling big talents these days like Sasuke Uchiha..."

"_Big talents, eh? Never even heard about him. (chuckle)" _she minded.

"So, what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Sakura reacted, who's not paying attention to what Naruto said.

"I said, what about you, are you busy with something too?" he repeated, turning his car in an intersection.

"Oh, yeah, I'm working on Koji Entertainment as a photographer, but I'm still an amateur so I don't get any big salaries," she explained.

"That's a good business. Just keep pleasing your boss with your shots and you'll definitely become successful."

"Now, that's my problem. I don't know how to please my boss. I'm truly having a hard time working with him." Sakura scornfully said in plain words.

"Oh, is that so? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to do it. Just stay positive, alright?"

"Yeah," Sakura agreed and added on her mind sarcastically, '_some help, brgghh!' _

--------------------------♣-------------------------

"So, whenever you need help just call me." Naruto told Sakura, who's already standing out of his car. "By the way here's my number," he added waiting for Sakura to get her cell phone.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Uhmm, won't you get your phone and save my number?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't own any phone, (giggle). Can I just ask you to write it down?"

"Of course, here." Naruto gave Sakura her number and said his goodbye.

"Thanks for the ride!" Sakura said waving her hand to her old friend.

"You're totally welcome, by the way, you look cute with that clothes on and that camera on your neck."

"You think so? 'Coz this is just our uniform."

"Really? Well, you look really good in my eyes."

Sakura wasn't able to utter a thing feeling so flattered from what Naruto have said.

"Well, got to go, still have lots of appointments to attend. I hope to see you more often. Ta-ta for now!"

"Bye! Take care!" Sakura said.

"You too!" Naruto shouted as his car sped up.

"_Now, that was lucky. I hope I get the same luck with my job today. Sigh, time to face reality again." _Sakura said in her mind before turning her whole body in front of a huge, white building with large letters on it that reads, "KOJI ENTERTAINMENT."

--------------------------♣-------------------------

Sakura walked toward the elevator passing through the fancy lobby that greets everyone a very cozy feeling.

"Wai-wait!" She shouted as the door of the elevator started to close. Luckily, the person inside it was able to hear her and immediately stopped it from closing.

"Thank you," she uttered while getting inside the elevator.

The time it took for her to ride the elevator seems too short, as if time was ticking faster when she wants it to stop.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in, Ms. Haruno," Sakura's boss said.

"Pleasant afternoon, sir." Sakura greeted him with a slight bow.

"Same to you, are you done with your pictures, Ms. Haruno?"

"Oh, yes, sir. In fact, I believe that you would like these new photos I've taken. They're quite beautiful to me." Sakura said taking the small envelope from her jacket's pocket. She then placed it in front of her boss' table.

She examined her boss' reactions as he browsed the pictures. "So, what do you think, sir?" she asked excitedly.

"I hate to break your excitement, but, they're not as satisfying as what I have expected, Ms. Haruno. I think you still need to gain more experience than what you have right now. That way, I would be sure when I post your photos in our magazine, people would love it." her boss explained professionally.

Sakura felt so rejected that time, squashed like a tiny bug. She did nothing and just rolled her eyes to the floor as it went all blurry because of the tears she was trying to stop.

"Are you crying?" her boss asked worriedly.

"Me? Of course not, sir, something went inside my eye, that's all." She lied wiping her tears away.

"Don't lie to me, anyway, I won't fire you this time. I would be giving you another chance so you could prove me wrong. Is that okay with you?"

"Really! Wow, that would be awesome." Sakura blurted out and made her suddenly changed her mood.

"Good. But, this project would not be the same as what I'm used to give you. This time, you will be taking pictures of someone and not something."

"You mean, I would be taking pictures of a person? Just like any paparazzi do?" Sakura clarified.

"Exactly, the deadline for your project would be next month. You need to give me one hundred pictures and snapshots of the famous, handsome and talented Sasuke Uchiha." Her boss added.

"Whoa, sounds like a big project to me."

"It's bigger than what you think, Ms. Haruno. Every girl wants to see him in our magazine, so I hope you won't embarrass me."

"Rest assured, sir! I won't let you down this time. I promise to do my job much effectively and dedicate my whole month for this. Thank you so much for giving me another chance." Sakura said gratefully then asked, "When do I start, sir?"

"Tomorrow."

Sakura made a quick nod.

"That's all I need to tell you this time, and oh, I almost forgot, there's something I need to give you."

Sakura's eyes went wide open after seeing a branded box of cell phone on her boss' hand.

"That's for me?" She asked in amazement.

"Of course, who else should take this?" Her boss said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I-I don't believe this sir," still surprised she took the box and opened it to see a brand new phone inside it. "Is this really for me?"

"Yes, uhmm...that's all. You may go now."

"I can't thank you enough, sir." Sakura said, "Thank you so much!"

"Alright, you're welcome."

Sakura's smile almost reached her ears after realizing how much great luck she had today. First, she met her old friend, and then still has her job and now, she has her own cell phone at last. What a great day for her.

Meanwhile, after leaving her boss' office...

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki."

On the other line "Hello, so, were you able to accomplish it?_"_

"Of course, Mr. Uzumaki, in fact she was very grateful for her new project and for the phone that you gave her."

"Very well."

* * *

A/N: Phew! So what do you think? Good or bad? Just tell it to me over your reviews. Thanks a lot for reading... 

Stay cool! ♥ (←by the way, learned that heart-thing from hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr! TY.)


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Hi, never thought you would like this fic. I was about to discontinue this, not until I've read your reviews, thanks for reading the first chapter and for reviewing (even if it's only 4...☺)

* * *

Chapter 2

The Meeting

------------------

3:53 a.m.

Uchiha Manor

------------------

Alarm rings. Tinginginingningining!

Click.

Sasuke turns the snooze off.

"Yawn! I never got that kind of sleep ever since I enter this business." Sasuke uttered stretching his arms up high.

His eyes circled around his dark blue themed room, looking for his cell phone. "Ah, there it is." He saw it on his night table and quickly took it.

"653 messages received. Nah, I'll just let my secretary read it," he said then added in his mind, '_It's only from those annoying fan girls, anyway_'

Sasuke placed his phone back on top of his night table, and grabbed his blanket away as he started to get ready for his work.

It took him more than an hour to dress-up and forty-five minutes to eat his breakfast. But as soon as he finished his morning routines, he asked Monroe, his only butler, that he would be coming later than expected. After doing so, he took the keys for his black tinted car and went off.

-------------

4:32 a.m.

Sakura Haruno's Apartment

-------------

"YA-WN," Sakura did, rubbing her eyes.

"What's the time? She asked herself then looked on the pink hello-kitty wall clock hanging inside her room. "4:32! Oh no! I need to start early today!" She exclaimed folding her blanket away.

"Got to go! Need to go! Have to go!" she repeated. "Arggh! Darn it, where did I put my towel?"

Sakura took her towel carelessly after finding it, hanging behind her door. She finished her shower in less than ten minutes and dressed-up for only three minutes. She didn't even bother to take her breakfast, "My stomach can wait, unlike my boss."

With her camera hanging on her neck, Sakura blasted out from her apartment, running as fast as she can to her usual spot, the bus stop.

"Ahh, where's the bus!" she complained looking on her watch, and her foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"I can't wait anymore! I been here for ten minutes and still no sign of a single bus!" she said angrily, "I think, I have no more choice, but to..." she trailed off and started to run.

Panting heavily and still running.

"Come to think of it, I even know a shortcut!" she said under her breath. "All I have to do is to cross that road, and turn left after five blocks, and then I'll just run beside the highway to make sure I'll make it. That would be faster but still lots of running to do!" she planned.

Sakura was running unconscious of her surroundings. She didn't mind if she would bump into someone or be bumped by someone else, all that she was thinking is how to get to her boss' office as soon as possible. But when she was about to cross the road...

SSSCCRRREEEEEECCCHHH!

Sakura's eyes went wide open, as she saw a black car on its full speed stopping right in front of her and almost hit her.

Sakura fell flat on the ground, after fainting from that dreadful position.

"Hey, miss! Are you alright?" A voice of a young man, who drives the car, asked worriedly.

"Miss, wake up! C'mon I didn't even hit you." He said shaking Sakura on her shoulders with his hands. But Sakura didn't utter anything.

"..."

"Miss, miss, wake up now please!"

"HuUh?" Sakura finally said, sounding innocently.

"Are you alright?" the young man repeated.

"My-my ba-eeck, it hurts." She complained, "_Huh! This is my chance to get a ride." _She evilly considered in her mind.

"What? Your back hurts? But, I didn't hit you, remember?"

"Ahhhh!" Sakura started to act that she was terribly injured, especially on her back part. "The car! Bring me inside your car."

The raven-haired young man did what Sakura said. He brought her inside his car, right on the passenger's seat and asked where to take her. Sakura grabbed her boss' calling card with the address imprinted on it and showed it to him.

Doubting, the young man asked, "Miss, are you sure this is your house?" holding the card on his right hand.

"Ye-ah." Sakura said then made another aching sound.

"_Wherever," _the young man thought and started to run his car.

--------------------------

After a few moments inside the car...

Sakura started to scan the vehicle and thought, "_This is so nice, I'm going to reach office faster, his car's air-con is so cool and what's more, I'm not running!"_ then craved out a hidden smile.

"Smiling comfortably there means you're feeling better, right?" the young man said.

Doesn't know what to do, Sakura decided to confront the young man, she convinced herself that, that way she would definitely see his face. Well, she's quite nervous about seeing his face, what if he looks like a cross-bred of a monkey and a pig? But, she strengthened her inner self, _"His voice sounds is cool and toned, there's no way he'll look that way."_ and turned her body from her seat to face the mysterious young man.

Her emerald-green eyes turned big as she saw a young man, with raven hair, onyx eyes and fair complexion driving the car. "Uhmm, who is he? I think I've seen him somewhere. Naah! It could never be him, maybe, he just looks like him." Sakura discussed in her mind.

"So, do you feel better now?" he asked again, this time with his eyes on Sakura's.

"Uhh, yeah. I think so."

"Does your back still hurts?" he asked starting a little conversation as the traffic worsens.

"Nope, I feel a lot better now." She replied.

"That's good. By the way, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Haruno, Sakura."

"So, can I just call you Sakura?" he questioned.

"Yeah, so how 'bout you, what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"What? You mean that you don't know me?" he asked in amazement.

"Uh, yeah, we just met earlier. It's normal for me not to know you, right?" Sakura said in a matter-of-fact way.

"That's odd. I thought every girl in this town knows me. Now, I'm feeling a bit disappointed." He said.

"Well, SO-rry for not knowing your name, Mr. famous, if you are!" Sakura said stressing each word as she gets irritated with him.

"Hey, don't get mad. I was just surprised that you don't know me at all, and you even live in this town." He explained.

"Just tell me who you are!" Sakura demanded.

"Alright, I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

"What!" Sakura's jaw dropped. "You-you mean, you're Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yah, is there something wrong about it?" He asked. "And I thought you don't know me?" he added.

"No-no, there's nothing wrong. It's just that..." she trailed off.

"Just-what?"

"Oh, nothing." Sakura said staring downwards on her hands, "I'm sorry for my attitude earlier, I didn't know that you were- you were..."

"It's alright, truth is, and I even quite like it. At last, I found a girl, at your age that doesn't know me so well." Sasuke said then added, "You know what, you're pretty interesting."

"Huh?"

* * *

A/N: Did you notice? They talked inside a vehicle again...well, the reason is, that these people are totally busy creatures, and so traveling is the only time for them to chit-chat. (whew! At last I made a reason out of it...hehe, just kidding!) But, don't worry I'll be changing the settings for the next chapters. Thanks for waiting with this chapter, if you were. 


	3. Take My Bet

Chapter 3

Take My Bet

­­­­­­­­­

The car stopped.

"_I'm pretty interested with you."_

It runs through her mind.

"_What's this? Why is my heart beating so fast?" _

Sakura made a huge gulp. "_is this what they call..?"_

"Just kidding." Sasuke broke her thoughts coldly.

"I wouldn't go that fast. Anyway, here's where you drag me to take you." Sasuke added then looked straight to her.

"Ahh.." Sakura made an innocent sound trying to end their discussion. "Hey, really, thanks for the ride, but I need to go to work now."

Sakura unlocked her door and went out of his car.

"How's your back?"

"Well, about that, uhmm…"Sakura stretched her back, "it doesn't hurt anymore; actually, it didn't hurt at all – even earlier." She resisted on saying the last words but her conscience won't just leave her.

"Sorry I lied to you but, don't worry I'll not do it again to you or to anyone, I just really need the ride. That's all." She added.

Sasuke didn't utter a word. Instead he started again his car and stepped on the gas, letting some smoke to come out from his car's muffler.

"I should go now." Sakura stated.

"Alright. Take good pictures." He answered back, without even smiling or merely looking at her. It was really obvious that he didn't mean what he had just said.

"Yah, I will. Bye!"

Sasuke didn't say his goodbye and just advanced his car. "_How rude, I never thought people like him could be that arrogant. Anyway, how could I expect something like that from him?"_ She thought. But she didn' mind it that bad, afterall she in her part, also did something wrong. _"Maybe it's his only way of setting a matter of revenge. Well, that sucks."_

She went on her desk, where she does her usual researches about her _targets._ She calls them targets, certain people or objects that her boss would ask her to take pictures of.

* * *

"I'm really-really stupid! He was there in front of me, Hinata!" Sakura burst out.

"Sakura, don't yell too loud, others might be disturbed." Hinata said gingerly.

"Well, I'm really glad that you don't have any diving explorations today, Hinata,"

Hinata takes photographs of different species of animals under water. And today, lucky for Sakura, she's in the office to make a report about her past research and edit her photos she had taken.

"Well, well, look who's here, blowing her mouth inside the office." Ino entered the conversation. "I thought you were fired by boss because of your lousy pictures. But hey, he gave you another chance." Ino said, then made a big laugh somehow, devilish.

"Ino, I was only talking to Hinata."

"I know, I know, but you talk so loud that even I'm on the farthest corner, I can't concentrate at all. So, quit chit-chatting with her, that girl who takes pictures of stupid fishes and dead corals. "

"Ino!" Sakura stood up.

"Sakura-" Hinata stopped Sakura's hand from slapping Ino.

Everyone discontinued their work after seeing the commotion between Sakura and Ino.

"Hnn. What a drag, girls' fighting in this room makes me slower with this report." Shikamaru complained.

"Look Ino, I know you're one of the editors in our magazine, but still, your insults are too much!" Sakura said rudely.

"Yeah, so what? What are you going to do about it? Tell the boss and make him fire me?" Ino asked arrogantly. "I –DON'T-THINK-SO!" she added emphasizing each word.

Sakura couldn't think of something that she could use to backfire Ino, but then she remembered her boss saying that _"every girl in our town would like to see Sasuke in our magazine."_

_"_Oh, yeah, you know I've heard that you're Sasuke's number one fan." Sakura mentioned. Actually she just made that up, and hoped that Ino would bite into her somewhat trap.

"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed.

"So, what about my beloved Sasuke, why would he be included here? Changing subjects too soon?"

Sakura gasped hearing how Ino mentioned Sasuke's name. _"Beloved Sasuke?" _Sakura laughed.

"No, let's have a bet."

"A bet?" Ino repeated.

"Yes, a bet, just between the two of us. Let's see who will be the first one who can win a date with Sasuke Uchiha."

"Whoever wins in this bet will stay working on this company, while the looser will need to resign." Sakura added.

Ino was surprised on how confident Sakura sounded; it almost made her jaw drop. "Sakura, do you know what you're talking about? You don't even know Sasuke."

"I've already thought about it. Why? Are you scared from loosing on me?"

"Of course not, to your bet, I'll say 'call'." Ino replied.

Sakura carved out a confident smile on her face. It made Ino a bit suspicious on her sudden acts, even she figured herself winning in this bet. She has known Sasuke since he started working as an icon, she learned everything about him through the magazines he was into. But, this time she wasn't really sure on how she could ever have a date with him, not on time like this, when every girl would just like to have one.

* * *

"Sakura, why did you make such hideous bet with Ino?" Hinata asked worriedly while trying to open her lunch on the table.

"That's the only option I've got to kick her out of this place."

"But, using Uchiha Sasuke with it and risking your own job? Hinata reminded her, "Sakura, I really don't think you should continue on doing this," she added still with her usual soft voice.

"And how will you earn that 'date' with him?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura's ears where half-closed for Hinata's objection now. She could never turn back from this bet, reminding herself that she was the one who started this. No one, even Hinata, could stop her from winning a date with Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

AN: Too short, eh? on the next chapter, let's see how Sakura wins her date with Sasuke.

Chapter 4

Win a Date with Uchiha Sasuke


End file.
